Skills
Many thanks to realswaggers from The Sims Social Forum, who assembled and posted the majority of this information. Reference: http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=2544539 Skills There are currently four skills, some claimed from the Sims 3. *Writing *Music *Cooking *Art Each of these skills has different effects from the game. With every skill, you start at level 0. The maximum level is __. If you max out a skill on an item of furniture, you need to purchase a new item of furniture to unlock new skill points. Each item that has a list of tasks (documents/recipes/artwork/musical pieces) to complete to build Skill points. These tasks typically require a minimum Skill level to access, and may also require ingredients or elements to unlock. Every task requires multiple actions (i.e. spent energy) to complete, and when a task is completed for the first time, a Skill point is earned. The task can be done in the future for chances to earn ingredients and elements, but only one Skill point can be earned from each task. In order to build Skills, you may need to go back and forth between multiple items. Art Description... formatting is being funky Art Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve Art Skill: 'Still Life Easel' 'Portrait Easel' 'Comic Art Drafting Board' 'PixelPower Basic' 'Landscape Easel' 'DraftBlast Artboard' Writing Requirements: *'Any computer or typewriter. A Moneywell GT3060 is provided when the game begins.' Writing Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve in Writing Skill: 'Moneywell GT3060' 'Hunt N' Peck T5a' 'Hunt N' Peck GT' 'Bradbury Tristar' 'Couplet Poet Pro' 'Moneywell RSI' Writing Skill Leveling Up Rewards When a new Skill level is achieved, the player earns a reward of Lifetime Points. On some intermediate levels, additional rewards are provided, or objects under Shop are unlocked. *1 - Plans, 20 LP *2 - 20 LP *3 - 20 LP *4 - 20 LP *5 - 100 S, 50 SP, 20 LP *6 - 20 LP *7 - 20 LP *8 - 20 LP, Floor Magazine *9 - 25 LP *10 - 1 Plans, 20 LP, Unlock Hunt N' Peck T5a *11 - 25 LP *12 - 20 LP *13 - 20 LP *14 - 20 LP *15 - 1 Muse, 5 E, 20 LP, Unlock Hunt N' Peck GT *16 - 20 LP *17 - 20 LP *18 - 20 LP *19 - 20 LP *20 - 1 Plans, 20 LP *21 - 21 LP *22 - 30 LP, Inkbottle, Sunflowers *23 - 20 LP *24 - Many thanks to realswaggers from The Sims Social Forum, who assembled and posted the majority of this information. Reference: http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=2544539 Music Requirement: *'Newkum Red' Music is currently used to create music or compose music in some quests. For instance in Chart Trooper, you must compose music on the guitar. Some music you can practice and compose: *Practice Guitar Scales *Practice Guitar Arpeggios *Play Simple Guitar Etude *Practice Flamenco Technique Music Skill Instruments You can use these objects/furniture to improve your Music Skill: Music Skill Leveling Up Rewards When a new Skill level is achieved, the player earns a reward of Lifetime Points. On some intermediate levels, additional rewards are provided, or objects under Shop are unlocked. *1 - Muse, 20 LP *2 - 20 LP *3 - 20 LP *4 - 20 LP *5 - 100 S, 50 SP, 20 LP *6 - 20 LP *7 - 20 LP *8 - 20 LP *9 - 25 LP *10 - 1 Muse, 20 LP, Liebefunkenmann *11 - 25 LP *12 - 20 LP *13 - 20 LP *14 - 20 LP *15 - 1 Muse, 5 E, 25 LP, Liebefunkenmann *16 - Cooking Requirement: Description... Brand Name Wisebuy provided at game start. Cooking Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve Cooking Skill. 'Brand Name Wisebuy' 'Yosemite Portable BBQ' 'Perfect Cup 55' 'Llamark Cook-Rite' 'Wafflematic 3T' 'Jetblack 500' Cooking Skill Leveling Up Rewards When a new Skill level is achieved, the player earns a reward of Lifetime Points. On some intermediate levels, additional rewards are provided, or objects under Shop are unlocked. 1 - Muse, 20 LP 2 - 20 LP 3 - 20 LP 4 - 20 LP 5 - 100 S, 50 SP, 20 LP 6 - 20 LP 7 - 20 LP 8 - 20 LP, OvenMittens 9 - 25 LP 10 - 1 Muse, 20 LP, Perfect Cup 55 11 - 25 LP 12 - 20 LP 13 - 20 LP 14 - 20 LP, Pasta Jars 15 - 1 Muse, 5 E, 20 LP, Llamark Cook-Rite 16 - 20 LP 17 - 20 LP 18 - 20 LP 19 - 20 LP 20 - 1 Muse, 20 LP 21 - 20 LP 22 - 20 LP, Egg Timer 23 - 25 LP 24 - 20 LP 25 - 3 Groove, 200 S, 20 LP 26 - Art Requirement: Description... Art Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve Art Skill. 'Still Life Easel' 'Portrait Easel' 'Comic Art Drafting Board' 'PixelPower Basic' 'Landscape Easel' 'DraftBlast Artboard' Art Skill Leveling Up Rewards When a new Skill level is achieved, the player earns a reward of Lifetime Points. On some intermediate levels, additional rewards are provided, or objects under Shop are unlocked. ***1 - Muse, 20 LP ***2 - 20 LP ***3 - 20 LP ***4 - 20 LP ***5 - 100 S, 50 SP, 20 LP ***6 - 20 LP ***7 - 20 LP ***8 - 20 LP, Paintbrush Decor ***9 - 25 LP ***10 - 1 Muse, 20 LP, Portrait Easel ***11 - 25 LP ***12 - 20 LP ***13 - 20 LP ***14 - 20 LP ***15 - 2 Muse, 5 E, 20 LP, Comic Art Drafting ***16 - 20 LP ***17 - 20 LP ***18 - 20 LP ***19 - 20 LP ***20 - 1 Muse, 20 LP ***21 - 20 LP ***22 - 25 LP ***23 - 20 LP ***24 - 25 LP ***25 - 3 Pencil, 200 S, 20 LP ***26 - 25 LP ***27 -